the story of liz hoshigaki and tsuki akasauna
by keiko utayame
Summary: this is the story of my and a very close friend of mine's naruto characters we created in freshman year of high school
1. Chapter 1

The cold rain beat down on tsuki as she walked to the ninja 's bright red hair dripped water on the floor as she entered the noisy walked up the stairs to the row where her friend liz was sitting reading the latest jutsu scroll she had found in her older brother's things."What jutsu is that liz chan?"tsuki asked eyeing the orangette. "I believe it's a puppet based jutsu" said the youngest hoshigaki. "Alright next question" said the jounin standing infront of the class as serveral murmurs swirled around the two students up top. "she's the one who's brother sealed a monster inside her" came the hushed whispers. Liz stood up as she felt the anger swirl in her heart clenching her fists she spoke with venomous words."Stop talking about my brother like that" she said gritting her teeth as her chakra swirled heavily around her.A loose lipped gossip girl stood up and called her a monster that's when liz lost it"SHUT UP!" she yelled running out into the pouring rain as hot tears fell down her face. Tsuki stood up and gathered the orangette's bag and ran after liz."Liz chan"tsuki called out as she ran to the sobbing teen. she summoned the puppet in the scroll liz shuddered as a puppet appeared that looked exactly like her brother embraced her muffling her cries. the scent of pine infiltrated her senses as her brother's puppet stroked her helped liz to her apartment and made liz some green tea as liz curled up on the couch


	2. Chapter 2

liz felt the hot tears well up in her emerald orbs as she stared at the picture of her and kisame when she was five years old ."Baka why did you leave me"liz muttered as darkness filled her pitiful fell asleep with pain suffocating her mournful 's chakra was gone when she headed to the kitchen to fix her some breakfast she found a note from tsuki :_lizchan i've gone to get groceries be back later  
-tsuki _Liz walked to her room to get dressed and found her clan's symbol on the back of her favorite shirt that stopped several inches before her navel and on her brother's old armbands she put the items on with a pair of pants and headed to the adajecent room to get her katana, a rare blade in the villages because of it being so wide,she strapped in her back and headed outside to the bar she ordered a case of sake like she always did since the day kisame appeared and took her right hand that tsuki had replaced with a puppet hand that blood could flow thru ,covered in human flesh. everyone knew about her cursemark liz showed it off loved to hear the gasps of people who saw toted the sake home and put it in the fridge in her apartment as an assasin aimed poisoned senbon at her "don't move" came the arrogant voice of an anbu member as liz turned around grinning."or what" the hoshigaki smirked as the senbon were stabbed into her felt the poison swirl in her blood stream as she looked up at the anbu


	3. Chapter 3

Liz screamed as she felt her heart sink along with the pain that shot thru her head as she tried to move closer to tsuki ."BAKA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" liz cried tears clouding her vision as she stood up and took steps fighting the pain until tsuki kicked her in the gut "stay down" came the cold voice of hatred."BAKAAAAA!" liz cried out as she fell to the ground in pain"forgive me liz chan"tsuki whispered, tears falling from her eyes as she disappeared from liz's sight. liz lay there in the mud ,crying as the rain soaked her to the she finally got up she was covered in mud and soaking wet she took a well needed hot putting her pjs on, she walked to her room and saw a scroll that read tsuki's liz opened it and summoned the puppet it was a replica of tsuki herself liz felt tears well up again as the puppet move toward her and embraced couldn't take it she let out a pained scream as her cursemark seemed to sear with white-hot tsuki puppet watched as liz clutched at her mark screaming as her teeth grew to fangs ans her screams grew more animalistic .tsuki and the other members watched slammed her fist on the table"STOP YOU'RE HURTING HER!"she screamed at kisame as liz convulsed. tobi wimpered as he heard liz's screams trying to cover his stood up and seemed normal. tsuki saw that there was also a bruise where tsuki had kicked her in the gut when liz ripped her shirt trying to escape the cursemark's used her chakra to bring the puppet to watching almost went beserk until liz pulled the puppet close to her and cried out"I WILL GET YOU BACK!"liz put on the kimono shawl belonging to her dead father and grabbed several bottles of sake and headed to the graveyard where her parents were walked past several rows until she got to the two headstones marked hoshigaki .she opened the two bottles and poured two cups of sake in honor of masahi and ayumi and swigged the other bottles until she was drunk she staggered over to the wall of the cemetary and threw several empty bottles at it cursing kisame and tsuki for leaving her she stumbled and threw the last bottle it shattered noisily as liz was scooped up by the puppet and taken flailed and cussed at the tsuki puppet until she was placed in bed and covered sat there hiding his sadness with his signature smirl


End file.
